


Grains of Sand

by keelahselai



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, I Won't Depend on Anyone Anymore Coda, Past-timeline, ep10 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelahselai/pseuds/keelahselai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t let herself cry, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grains of Sand

She couldn’t let herself cry, not anymore. Her friend lay on the rainy earth, eyes blank and fading after what she had forced her to do on a dying request. _“I don’t want to be a witch,”_ she had said with tears in her eyes, and she was unsure whether they were from the agony of her tainted soul twisting her or the reality of her admission. The dark-haired girl drew herself up, red-framed glasses fogged and cracked and gears in her shield whirring and clicking with her thoughts. 

She opened and began to walk through the now-familiar tunnel she ripped in the flow of time, the small silver disk on her arm parting the weeks like every other time this had happened. Again and again, she had watched her friends die. The order wasn’t important. Sometimes it was yellow first, sometimes it was blue, which triggered the red. None of them mattered to her anymore. She only stayed for pink, time and time again tearing a hole to the past in attempts to save her, reliving the same month over and over again for her sake.

 _“There are lots of things worth protecting too,”_ the other girl had said, just before she had steadied the gun her shaking hands and squeezed the trigger. The pink soul gem tainted with despair had lain in shards at her feet, glinting almost mockingly in Walpurgisnacht’s flickering light as it began to encompass the world in its labyrinth. The abandoned timeline behind her collapsed and Akemi Homura stopped caring.


End file.
